Unofficially Official
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "Good night," she whispers, opening the door and glancing back at the blonde, waiting for him to leave. Jason smiles gently at his co-praetor. "Good night, Spanish Queen," he replies softly before walking out, watching her silhouette disappear behind the door. Jayna. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! I'm not officially back yet because of my lack of free time - it's around midnight here, you know that? But I'm still going to post this because it was almost completed on my phone, and I thought, what the Pluto? You guys won't see another update from me until my birthday, when everything will be updated, and so, I present to you a shortish oneshot that is kind of based on the time when Octavian says that the last person to see Jason was Reyna so...this is it. It was supposed to end happy without the note of sadness, but it did anyway...you'll see that it's from another oneshot of mine. I just love overlapping things!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were the author of PJO and HOO, why would I be looking for spoilers on the House of Hades? Je ne comprends pas.**

* * *

**Unofficially Official**

* * *

"Octavian, do you know where Jason is?" Reyna asks the augur, glancing up from her report to Lupa.

"In the Fifth Cohort getting statistics still," the teen replies, tossing a dried up pen into the garbage. "Why do you need him? He can barely handle anymore praetor duties as it is."

The dark-haired girl glares at him. "He's a better praetor than you. He, at least tells the truth as it is, not twisting it to his liking." At this, Octavian rolls his eyes. Reyna just shrugs. "That's how I see it."

Octavian shoves the reports from the First Cohort into the assigned folder and looks at the praetor. "So, should I get him now?" the augur says finally, standing up.

"Yes," Reyna answers, tossing the finished reports of the Second Cohort in their folder.

He nods and walks to the door, closing it softly behind him. Reyna ignores everything as she continues to finish her documents.

Ten minutes later, the praetor looks up from an argument at the front of the door. She gets up and swings the door open, revealing Jason and Octavian having an angry conversation about whether or not the election was jinxed.

"Just because you're the son of Jupiter, it doesn't mean you need to command everyone to vote you praetor."

"I commanded them to vote for me? You blackmailed all your supporters!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well, how do you know about me then?"

"Be-"

"Both of you, shut it or I'll feed your podexes to Aurum and Argentum!" Reyna interrupts, narrowing her dark eyes at them. The two boys shut up, glancing over at the daughter of Bellona. "Good night, Octavian," she dismisses him, gesturing towards the door.

Octavian glares at Jason one last time before saying coldly, "As you wish, Reyna."

The two praetors stare at the augur's retreating figure, both of them silent. When Octavian finally walks into the barracks of the First Cohort, Reyna closes the door, looking at Jason's curious expression. "Hi," she says finally, sitting down on a chair.

The corners of Jason's mouth curve up into a smile as he sits down beside her. "So you called me in to say 'hi'?"

The war daughter shrugs. "I don't know, I just felt like talking to you." She narrows her eyes. "Now that I think about it, where are the statistics from the Fifth Cohort?"

Jason avoids her eyes as he stares down at his lap. "Incomplete," he mumbles, not daring to look up.

Reyna snorts. "Incomplete? They haven't even been written yet, have they?"

The blonde smiles sheepishly. "Sorry?"

"They better be done tomorrow," Reyna warns, eyeing him carefully.

Jason nods quickly, undoing her braid. He always thought that she looked less scary without the braid. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Reyna bites her lip. "Don't know. Just felt lonely with Octavian as company."

He nudges her, earning a smile from her. "How are you feeling lonely? You've got me, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He grins happily. "I bet you'll get sick of me eventually."

Reyna suppresses her smile. "I don't know...maybe you'll find a place with no Octavian," she suggests. "I would like to go to a place like that."

"Mmm." The blonde grasps his partner's hand, and when she doesn't slap it away, he wonders why she isn't his girlfriend yet. "What...are we?" he asks finally, staring at their joined hands.

The war daughter sighs. "I don't know," she whispers. "I promised myself I wouldn't end up like some Venus girl, but," the female praetor laughs bitterly, "I am one."

Jason snorts. "You? Like some Venus girl? You're far from that." His cheeks redden slightly. "That's why I liked you in the first place."

"I hated you when I first met you, not only because you were a boy, but also because you were a flirt and just plain annoying." She tilts her head slightly. "Now that I think about it, you're still a flirt and annoying."

"And you're still as cold and proud as you were when I first met you," he argues back, smiling. "But not around me because you have a soft spot for me."

Reyna scowls. "I do not have a soft spot for you."

Jason puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay. But," his expression turns serious again, "answer my question honestly."

"I...like...you," her mouth tastes bitter, betrayal to herself and her beliefs when she utters those words, yet she knows they're true, "but I don't know how to..." She let's the sentence hang, hoping Jason understands it so she wouldn't have to finish it.

Luckily, Jason did as his whole face lights up, a grin stretching across his face. "I like you too," he says, smiling at her. "So I'm willing to make it work."

"And how does 'work' work?" She raises an eyebrow, looking at him. "We're praetors of New Rome; we cant afford to fail our camp if we become...unsuitable to lead."

The blonde snorts. "You? Unsuitable to lead? I don't think that's possible." Reyna scowls halfheartedly at his comment, and Jason laughs. "I mean, you're Reyna, probably one of the best praetors since the beginning of time," he points out, earning a small smile from the daughter of Bellona.

"Extra brownie points for you," she says, rubbing circles on his hand with her thumb. "You sure know the way to a war daughter's heart, don't you?"

"Nah, only yours," Jason replies, grinning cheekily at her. "And since I know a certain war daughter's heart, how about I treat her tomorrow to some hot chocolate at her favourite cafe?"

Reyna raises an eyebrow. "The one with the view of the chalk paintings?"

The blonde nods. "The very one."

"Then this war daughter has to agree," she answers, another smile tugging at her lips.

"It's a date?" Jason asks hopefully.

Reyna takes a look at his expression and laughs. "It's a date," the dark-haired girl repeats. "I guess."

"...really?"

"Mmm...yep."

The son of Jupiter takes one last look at his (almost girl) friend before getting up. "Well then, I have to get going now. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Grace, you can't leave me here with all this paperwork!" Reyna protests, crossing her arms. "This burden must be shared equally among two praetors."

"I'll do it tomorrow," the male praetor responds, shrugging it off. When he realizes she isn't satisfied with his answer, the blonde puts a hand on his heart. "Promise," Jason adds. "I promise that the paperwork and reports and blah, blah, blah will be done tomorrow."

She narrows her eyes at him playfully. "So you promise to finish your share of the paperwork, complete the report on the Fifth Cohort, _and _buy me hot chocolate?"

The son of Jupiter keeps his hand over his heard. "Cross my heart and hope to die," Jason says, acting seriously. "Unless something completely out of my reach happens."

"Like what?" Reyna asks him, crossing her arms. "Are you just trying to get out of this?"

"No," he assures her, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "I dunno, just felt like I needed to say that."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, so unless some freaky incident happens, you are responsible for your workload and supplying me with hot chocolate."

"Yesss," Jason repeats, squeezing her shoulder. "Do you really need to say that again?"

She smiles softly. "I dunno, just felt like I needed to say that." When he snorts, Reyna shakes her head before shaking herself out of his embrace. She doesn't escape without a quick peck on the lips from Jason. She could feel the butterflies going nuts in her stomach, and she wishes she could stay longer, but the war daughter knows he has to go. "Good night," she whispers, opening the door and glancing back at the blonde, waiting for him to leave.

Jason smiles gently at his co-praetor. "Good night, Spanish Queen," he replies softly before walking out, watching her silhouette disappear behind the door.

* * *

She wakes up to the hope of hot chocolate and a certain son of Jupiter, but is instead given the pain of silence. The air seems to be colder and it feels likes all the laughter and happiness from yesterday has been sucked out of her. She reflects on last night to the last few words she shared with him.

"Jason Grace doesn't break promises," she whispers to herself, wrapping her cloak tight around her shaking body. "He doesn't."

* * *

**I should seriously stop writing things ending in angst and stuff, but I dunno. The Mark of Athena put me in this mood. Hopefully, when my birthday rolls around, I'll be more able to write fluffy, happy Jayna. Be prepared for the updating miracle that is to come. I might also continue my version of the Mark of Athena, but I'm still deciding. I've also have started, I think, two short stories for Jayna, an almost completed chapter for my Jason story, gotten an idea for the next Jason oneshot thing, a really AU version of a reunion for my collection of alternatives to the MOA reunion (first kind of Preyna I have ever written), as well as an idea for my collection of Jayna oneshots. So yeah. Biggest updating session to date sometime in mid March. :****D**

**Please read and review!**

**-DOTE**


End file.
